The Aim of this R03 is to create Limited Access Datasets for the third and fifth annual assessments for the Advanced Cognitive Training for Independent and Vital Elderly (ACTIVE) trial, conducted from 1998-2001. Funds for this work were not included in the award for conduct of the trial. A previous R03 award (AG22338) funded the creation of the Limited Access Datasets for baseline, immediate post-test and first and second annual assessments. These datasets are being archived in two stages with the National Archive of Computerized Data in Aging (NACDA) at the University of Michigan (http://www.icpsr.umich.edu/NACDA). The Limited Access Dataset for the third and fifth annual assessments will be archived with NACDA as supplements to the initial dataset. This application is directly responsive to NIA's R03 Program Announcement PA-06-02 "Sociobehavioral Data Analysis and Archiving in Aging". ACTIVE was a randomized, controlled trial, sponsored by NIA and NINR, conducted at 6 field sites (University of Alabama-Birmingham; Hebrew Rehabilitation Center for the Aged, Boston; Indiana University; Johns Hopkins University; Pennsylvania State University; and Wayne State University. The primary objective was to test the effectiveness and durability of three cognitive interventions in improving elders' performance on basic measures of cognition and on measures of cognitively demanding daily activities (e.g., food preparation, driving, medication use, financial management). A total of 2,832 persons were enrolled in the trial. The five- year results of ACTIVE show durability of intervention effects on cognitive function and transfer of these effects to maintenance of IADL function. Because of its size and the carefully developed rigor, its datasets offer to investigators a wealth of opportunities for secondary analyses. Modifications will be made to ACTIVE datasets to ensure privacy protection for all ACTIVE participants and institutions. The reformatted datasets will be archived in read-only format on CD ROM and accompanied by all related measurement instruments, variable descriptions and summary tables, and comprehensive documentation. This work will be performed by the New England Research Institutes, the Coordinating Center for the trial. PROJECT NARRATIVE: The ACTIVE study has and will produce results of substantial public interest, public health significance, and scientific value. The ACTIVE interventions fit well into several nationwide health initiatives (e.g., NIH's "Healthy Brain" initiative, and the Alzheimer Association's "Maintain your Brain), with their goals of lowering risk for loss of independence. There has been a high level of interest in and use of the currently archived datasets by universities and investigators. This project will make the remainder of the study data available for public use. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]